


Sobriety.

by luckyflower



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Plot, Character Study, Clover Ebi Lives, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow-centric fic, because qrow deserves to be happy and in love, with a LOT of fairgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyflower/pseuds/luckyflower
Summary: “I’ve known you my whole life uncle Qrow, and this is the longest I’ve seen you without your flask.”Qrow’s silent for a long time, and Ruby lets him think. It’s a sad reality after all, that the longest she’s seen her uncle without his flask is now a few weeks.(( Or: A series of people finding out Qrow is sober, and perhaps in a relationship. ))
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen & Everyone, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Sobriety.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been in my drafts for months, so i'm so glad i can finally post the first chapter. i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> tw // alcoholism/alcohol abuse

_**Ruby Rose** _

Ruby has always considered herself to be a family oriented girl.

A lot of people, Ruby included, thought that she inherited that only from her dad, Taiyang, since he is nothing short of an incredible father who will always put his family before himself. 

But as Ruby gets older, and the more stories she hears about her mom, Summer Rose, with her kind nature and ability to immediately gather whether someone is in need of comfort or not, the more it convinces Ruby it's more of a fifty-fifty split.

But there’s another part in her that thinks the main person who raised her has had an even bigger effect on how much Ruby loves her family - that person being her sister, Yang.

With their dad in constant mourning of the loss of his two loves, and their uncle frequently away on missions or too drunk to be considered responsible, Ruby and Yang were often left to themselves.

And that led to Yang looking after Ruby.

Ruby will always be grateful to her sister, thankful that she was there to pick up the pieces of their broken family… but Yang was so young, too young, that she lost her youth before it even began.

It must be because of that sacrifice that Ruby always finds herself checking her family is okay before she even considers herself.

Even now, when she’s travelling across the world trying to stop an immortal woman from destroying everyone and everything in Remnant, her family is a top priority.

Which is why Ruby is currently standing outside her uncle’s door, uselessly wringing her fingers together in an act of nervousness.

Her and Qrow have always had a somewhat parental relationship.

As a child, Ruby looked up to her uncle, practically idolised him as she copied his colour scheme, clothes style, weapon - anything she could. He was her cool uncle Qrow, nothing on Remnant could stop him from achieving what he wanted.

His visits were rare but cherished all the same, although Ruby never enjoyed it nor understood when her dad would argue with him. Her uncle was the best, so funny, laidback, and always brought back presents.

But as a teenager, Ruby’s view of the world as a fairytale was destroyed along with Beacon. Her view of her uncle changed. He was an alcoholic, his missions were for a lying man, his semblance brings destruction wherever he goes. He’s depressed, constantly anxious, always tired.

Ruby still loves him, she always will - but everyone has their breaking point.

Yang’s was the farm, when he was too drunk to be anything but a hindrance, a body to carry while the house burns down and the apathy work to destroy any semblance of hope and happiness.

Ruby’s was Argus, the night they lost and found Oscar, the night the remaining members of team JNPR were told the truth about Ozpin, the night Ruby felt overwhelmed with information and pressured to use her silver eyes to preserve life, the night her uncle drank too much and ended up a dead-weight on the steps of the Cotta-Arc’s household.

That was the moment Ruby’s patience was pushed too far, the moment she realised she can’t keep ignoring what’s happening to her uncle, that he won’t just talk to her when it gets too much. 

Looking back, Ruby’s not one-hundred perfect sure whether yelling at him was the best choice, but she definitely would not go back and change her actions.

Even though it was harsh, it was the push Qrow needed.

Which again, brings Ruby back to her current predicament. 

She feels she shouldn’t be so nervous, considering she had a talk with her uncle a mere few hours ago, but since they were in Amity Arena, and in ear-shot of the others, Ruby didn’t want to bring up her uncle’s new-found sobriety.

And of course, there’s the possibility that Qrow isn’t sober at all, and Ruby got it wrong - he may be drinking still, just in private. 

It would crush her, if that’s what’s really happening.

But Ruby’s had a lot of time to think, reflect, and in that time, she’s observed that Qrow’s smiling and laughing _daily_. He looks younger, relaxed, _happy_ , and Ruby hasn’t seen his flask make an appearance since he put it away on the airship.

Surely that’s got to mean _something_ , hasn’t it?

So with that in mind, using the minuscule amount of courage she managed to muster up, Ruby stores away her doubts as best she can and knocks on the door.

There’s no sound at first, and Ruby wonders if he’s even there, then, a familiar raspy voice fills the silence. “Who is it?”

“Just me, Uncle Qrow!” Ruby calls back, hiding her nerves in a practised cheerful tone.

“Come on in, pipsqueak.” Qrow replies - his tone is much more relaxed, Ruby notes with pride as she opens the door.

She doesn’t know what she expected, but it certainly wasn’t her uncle laying down on his back, on the floor, with his hands covering his face.

“Uh... Is everything okay?” She asks as she closes the door and stands at his side.

One of the hands covering the huntsman's face falls away, revealing tired crimson eyes and a weary smile. “Just a headache.” He replies, and rubs at his temple with a grimace.

An idea sparks in Ruby’s mind, and she perks up. “I have just the thing!” She says enthusiastically, but apologises when Qrow winces at her volume. “I’ll be back in a sec.” She announces quieter, bouncing away into the small attached kitchen with a purpose.

Finding what she’s looking for takes longer than expected, since Qrow doesn’t seem to have organised his living space at all. But eventually she finds an ice pack and some coffee sachets. 

It doesn’t take long for the water to boil, with Atlas technology making everything more efficient, so she swiftly returns to the main room, where her uncle hasn’t moved an inch.

“Here you go.” Ruby says gently, announcing her presence quietly in favour of not making him feel any worse.

The other hand covering the huntsmans face moves away, reaches out to take the ice pack with a grateful smile. “Thanks, Rubes.” He says, and sighs in relief when the cold touches his forehead and eases his pain even if just a little. 

Ruby sits herself next to him, cross-legged. “Drink this,” She orders softly, holding out the mug of coffee. “...but sit up first.”

Qrow huffs a laugh as he does as he’s told, shaking his head. “When did you become such a mother-hen, huh?” He teases lightly, murmuring a thank you when his niece hands him the coffee.

Ruby offers a small chuckle, but says seriously, “Everyone needs a little help once in a while.”

Qrow hums in both agreement, and contentment as he takes a sip of his drink. “Hard to disagree with that.”

A silence falls over the two, but it’s not awkward, never has been when it comes to Ruby and Qrow. Eventually though, he asks, “So why’d you come check on me, kiddo? Don’t you have some celebrating to do?”

Ruby smiles, “We already had the cake in Amity,” She says, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. “...and then a mini celebration with Oscar when we got back.”

The light in the huntsman’s eyes dulls just a little, and his gaze becomes far off. “Too bad Oscar couldn’t have any cake.”

“We saved a piece for him.” Ruby answers instantly. She’s not blind to how much her uncle has been fussing over Oscar this past week, over the smallest little things, nor how Oscar’s been a little distant as their Atlas missions take them elsewhere. “He was really grateful.”

“Good.” Qrow says. “You’re a good leader Ruby, always looking out for everyone in your team.”

Ruby beams at the praise. “We’re family, uncle Qrow.” She says, soft and gentle.

He huffs at that, but doesn’t disagree.

Ruby opens her mouth to speak, but pauses, hesitating. She looks to her uncle, who’s gone back to sipping his coffee. She hesitates again, brows furrowing as she contemplates.

Without looking up from his mug, Qrow murmurs, “Spit it out, pipsqueak.”

Ruby smiles, sheepish, “Sorry.” She says, not exactly knowing what she’s apologising for. “It’s just...” She takes a breath, “You seem so much happier, and I’m... proud of you, for- for going sober.”

Qrow stops, a mixture of shame and surprise covering his features. He doesn’t look up at Ruby. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he whispers, “How did you know?”

“I’ve known you my whole life uncle Qrow, and this is the longest I’ve seen you without your flask.”

Qrow’s silent for a long time, and Ruby lets him think. It’s a sad reality after all, that the longest she’s seen her uncle without his flask is now a few weeks.

Once she feels it’s been long enough, Ruby rests her hand on her uncle’s arm in comfort, saying softly, “I can’t even begin to imagine how difficult it is, but you’re doing amazing uncle Qrow.”

She’s not sure what it is about what she said, but at her words, the huntsman’s expression becomes even more pained and shameful, and for one terrifying moment, Ruby thinks she did get it wrong - that he is still drinking.

A sickening feeling makes a home in her stomach at the thought, and her throat feels dry. But it only lasts until her uncle sighs and murmurs, “I should have gone clean a long time ago.”

The sheer amount of shame that drips out of his voice surprises Ruby. She knows he’s ashamed of his previous acts, of course, but he’s sober now, he’s happier, he’s smiling and laughing with Ruby and her team.

That’s something to be proud of, isn’t it?

But his previous statement tells Ruby he doesn’t think that way at all. A life living with a bad luck semblance doesn’t make you optimistic, it doesn’t help you see the good in the world, or the good in the people around you, or yourself.

It leaves you expecting the worst, blaming yourself for every little thing. Ruby doesn’t even want to think about what that can do to a person, but alas, her uncle is here.

But there’s also something special about him, something that bypasses the misfortune, something that keeps him fighting.

His heart.

Ruby’s never known someone so selfless, so loving towards his family. Qrow has saved Ruby and Yang countless times, and not because it’s a requirement for being their uncle, since he’s always treating the rest of the group the same way, but because he _loves_.

He loves with all that he is, and it’s not something he gives away freely, or shows in an obvious manner.

Ruby truly doesn’t understand how her uncle can see himself a failure. He’s made some mistakes, sure, but he’s working on bettering himself. He’s working on making sure those mistakes don’t repeat themselves.

Ruby’s chest swells with pride, a warm smile blooming on her lips. Her uncle looks confused, understandably, about her sudden change in mood, but Ruby just pulls him into a hug.

“I’m _so_ proud of you, uncle Qrow.” She says quietly, again, “It doesn’t matter that it took you this long. The fact that you’re doing it at all is _incredible_.” She tightens her hold on him. “You’re not the failure you think you are, you’re so much more than that.”

Much to Ruby’s relief, Qrow hugs her back, burying his head into her shoulder. But his body starts to shake, his breathing fast and interrupted by hiccups and sniffs.

“ _I’m so sorry_...” He whispers in shame, and his tone brings a sting to silver eyes.

Ruby wants to tell him that it’s okay, that he doesn’t need to apologise, that she doesn’t blame him because he was suffering, and he felt he had no other option but to drink.

But she also knows that’s not what he needs to hear. That won’t help him feel better about himself, or where his relationship stands with his family. She understands now, the pain and the horror her uncle has been inflicting on himself, and why. 

So instead, she whispers back through tears of her own, “ _I forgive you_.”

The way he clings to her after that is desperate, heart breaking, but Ruby understands. This needs to happen. He needs to cry and sob and scream, he needs to release his closed off emotions, his frustrations with himself and his semblance.

He needs this moment where he can break, so he can start his journey to heal.

Ruby’s not sure how long they stay like that, but when Qrow eventually pulls away, he looks completely exhausted. “I’m sorry...” He whispers again.

But Ruby gives him a stern look. “You don’t need to apologise.” She says. “You have every right to need the support right now.”

Qrow’s eyes widen, but it’s not a reaction to her words. “...You look so much like your mom...” He whispers in awe, then brows pinch together in thought. “But-” He pauses, then looks up to Ruby with a small smile. “That’s not a bad thing, anymore.”

Ruby chuckles despite the racing of her heart, for her to look like Summer is an honour, something she cherishes whenever her dad or uncle mention it. “I guess I got all the Rose genes.” She jokes, knows some light humour will help ease them both.

Qrow chuckles too, and Ruby feels pride at that. “And I guess Yang got all the Xiao Long genes, huh?” He says back, a slight cheerful lilt to his voice.

But at the mention of Yang, Ruby’s face falls. “Yeah...” She murmurs, a bit awkward. “Speaking of... have you... talked to Yang much recently?”

Just by the look that clouds her uncle's face, Ruby can tell that he knows. He and Yang have never had the most stable relationship, and unlike Ruby, she lost her faith, her trust, in him. In Brunswick farm or in Argus, she didn’t hide her distaste for his drinking, or his downward spiral into depression.

And Ruby had watched. Ruby saw all the looks, all the times the corner of Yang’s lips had twitched downwards, or up, into a snarl. Ruby had never said anything, for it was something she didn’t fully understand. Uncle Qrow is family, always has been, always will be - she can’t stay mad at him for very long at all.

But Yang is different. She’s bold, fierce, and has a hot temper. She doesn’t forgive without an apology, she doesn’t love if it’s not deserved. She’s a fire that burns, bright and raging. She’s a storm that destructs, strong and dangerous.

Ruby knows Yang won’t forgive their uncle so easily, but she also knows her heart only beats for certain people. She cares for her family, her _real_ family, and Ruby’s confident if the two talk to each other, if Qrow explains things in the way Ruby’s come to understand them, then their relationship can be mended once again.

The young huntress has full faith that her uncle can do that without being told. So instead of voicing all her thoughts, she simply says, “You should tell her you’re sober, and talk to her about it.”

Qrow gives an unfocused nod, gaze far away, but Ruby knows he’s taking those words to heart. 

There’s a lot left to be said, Ruby knows that too, but her uncle has made incredible progress today with opening up, being vulnerable. So instead of saying things that will bring more tears, she opts for asking a simple question. “How was it today?” 

Qrow visibly relaxes at the question, shoulders ease and hands curl around a mug to continue sipping coffee. “The mission?” He shrugs. “It was alright.”

“What was it like working with the leader of the Ace Ops?”

To her surprise, Qrow’s cheeks grow a little pink. She briefly muses that it must be an effect from the coffee, but it wouldn’t be making him too hot now, after all this time, would it?

“Uh... It- it was good,” Qrow stutters, then pauses. “Actually...” He rubs the back of his neck, looks back up at Ruby, “...I wasn’t expecting to like it, being partnered up with someone, but he’s nice, and not stuck up like other people in Atlas.”

Ruby beams. “That’s great!” She says, and truly means it. It’s been far too long since her uncle has had a conversation with someone his age that hasn’t ended in an argument.

“You should call him Clover, by the way,” Qrow adds, “He doesn’t like being called his military title by teammates.”

Ruby tilts her head. “Did he tell you that?”

Qrow nods. “Yeah,” He says, then snickers, “He didn’t like me calling him _‘Mr Captain Ace Op Leader’_ in the airship ride over there.”

Ruby blinks at her uncle, and while she watches a true smile cover his features, and hears the small noises of amusement fall from his lips, she _finally_ recognises the pink as a blush. She smirks. “Well I’m glad you enjoyed working with him, hopefully you can partner up again in the future.”

Qrow hums, completely oblivious to Ruby’s realisation. “Hope so.”

Ruby’s scroll buzzes then, showing a message from Yang.

_Yang Xiao Long - 9:24_

_Hey sis, where are you? Nora tried to challenge Elm to an arm wrestle. You should’ve seen it!_

Ruby smiles as she reads, excited to be told all about it once she’s back with her friends, looking forward to Nora’s enthusiastic rambling about how _‘super awesome’_ it was.

“You should head off, pipsqueak, she’ll start worrying soon.” Qrow says, catching Ruby’s attention.

“Will you be okay?” Ruby asks back.

Qrow nods. “I’ll be fine,” He says with a smile, then yawns, “Think I’ll head straight to bed, been a busy day.”

“Yeah,” Ruby agrees, “I’ll probably pass out when I get back to the others.”

Qrow chuckles as Ruby stands and heads over to the door. 

“Well…” She continues, “If you ever need a distraction from-“ She makes a vague wave of her hand. “-stuff, or someone to talk to, I’m always here.”

Qrow smiles. “Thanks Rubes, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Ruby turns back to the open door, ready to leave, but pauses and turns back. “Hey, uncle Qrow?”

The huntsman looks back up at her and hums in acknowledgement.

“I love you.”

Crimson eyes widen for just a moment before they soften - a show of victory against the self doubt questioning whether he is worthy of such love.

And after a heartbeat, he utters back; “Love you too, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> i have no idea when the next update will be. i've already started writing it, but it's yang sooooo... it's gonna take a while xD
> 
> also, this chapter has the least amount of fairgame. clover may or may not be in every single chapter after this one lol (they deserve to be happy, leave me alone)
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> ( ps: if you want a hint at who’s to come, the character tags are all in order for their chapters (except clover) )


End file.
